mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticket Master
The Ticket Master is the third episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, Twilight Sparkle receives two tickets from Princess Celestia to the Grand Galloping Gala, which leads to arguments among her friends, who all want to go. Episode Summary While helping Applejack harvest apples in her farm, Twilight receives a letter from Princess Celestia regarding an annual ball/party in Canterlot known as the "Grand Galloping Gala". Moments later was two tickets, inviting her and a guest of her choice. Spike wasn't interested in the event, assuming it was too "girly girly fru-fru" for his tastes. Applejack, on the other hand, expressed a keen interest in the second ticket, seeing it as an opportunity to raise enough money from her apple wares to fix up the Sweet Apple Acres farm and its supplies (and even give her Granny Smith a replacement hip). Rainbow Dash, having overheard the conversation after waking from her nap, remembered that The Wonderbolts, a famous aerial acrobatic pegasus troupe, are planning to perform at the Gala, making her want to go as well. If she was lucky, she could show them her recent flying tricks and maybe, just maybe, be part of their group. The two friends hoof-wrestled for the extra ticket and then tried to convince Twilight which goal was better than the other; The chance to support a family or one to live the dream. Unable to choose between the two, Twilight says she will think about it over lunch. As she entered the town, Pinkie Pie discovered the tickets and, seeing how the Gala is a massive party, is also very excited to go. Rarity and Fluttershy soon learned about the tickets themselves and also wished to go. Rarity dreamed of a Cinderella-style fantasy, ending with a chance of meeting (and eventually marrying) Celestia's nephew. Fluttershy, while not particularly interested in the party itself, wanted to visit the flower and wildlife-filled private gardens outside the castle. All five friends arrived and an argument commenced over who should get the spare ticket. Twilight broke it up, reminding them that because she ''was given the tickets, it was ''her ''decision, and promised that she will figure it out. Of course, with five friends, each with their own reasons to go, she couldn't think of who deserved it more, as four of them would be left in disappointment (three, if she decides to give up ''both ''tickets). The fact that she had not eaten all day didn't help much either. As she agonized over the situation, her friends began giving her large favors, with varying degrees of subtlety, in an effort to approach her good graches. Dash left a hole in a rain cloud to keep her dry. Rarity gave her a splendorous makeover. Applejack plied her with desserts. Fluttershy and her animal friends cleaned her house (the idea came from her rabbit friend, Angel). Pinkie threw a party of her own for her. The starving unicorn refused all this. The situation became chaotic when Pinkie accidentally informed the whole town about the extra ticket. Practically everypony began to ask to do favors for Twilight. She and the dragon ran off and a Benny Hill-esque chase ensued. When they were cornered, the unicorn ended up teleporting both of them away. Managing to make it back home, Twilight found her friends already there and breaks down, telling them she doesn't want to disappoint anyone. They apologized after realizing how much stress they put on their friend for a couple of tickets and chose to forfiet their chance to get the spare. Rainbow Dash celebrated winning the ticket by default, but soon understood what the others were doing (thanks to their glare) and gave up as well. Twilight, after relaying her report on how one's blessing can affect friendship, decided to return both the tickets, saying that she'd rather not go at all then leave out any of her friends. A swift reply letter from Celestia contains ''6 tickets, saying Twilight should have just asked for more in the first place. All of the ponies were happy to go together, even after they tried to fight over just one. As he saw them leave to treat Twilight to a much, much needed meal, Spike wondered why he wasn't invited despite his insistance of the Gala being too girly... until he recieved a last-minute P.S. from the princess with a ticket of his own! Major Events *The Grand Galloping Gala is first mentioned in this episode. *Angel was first introduced in this episode. *Twilight Sparkle learned that Applejack has an auntie. *Rarity mentions Princess Celestia's nephew. Quotes: *'Rarity': I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder: "Who is ''that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I'll cause such a sensation, that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself. And the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance, that she would introduce me... to "him"... her nephew! The most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet... Our hearts would melt... Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say... "'YES!!!". We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess which is... (giggles) what I would become upon marrying "him"... The stallion of my dreams! *'''Rarity: Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party... and prevent me from meeting my true love. (dramatically) How could you?! *'Twilight': QUIET! *'Pinkie Pie': And then I said "Oatmeal? Are you craz--?!" *'Spike': Do you have any rubies? ...No? OK. I'll have the hay fries. Extra Crispy! *'Rarity': We will be the belles of ball, you and I. Everyone will be clamoring for our attention. All eyes will be on us! And then everyone will finally know the most beautiful, most talented, the most sophisticated pony in all Equestria is RARITY THE UNICORN! (laughs nervously) And Twilight Sparkle, of course... *'Applejack': I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumbles, ANNND Apple Brown Betty! Uh, the dessert, not my auntie... *'Twilight': Fluttershy, not you too! *'Fluttershy': Oh! Well hello, Twilight. I hope you don't mind. We're all doing a little "Spring Cleaning" for you. *'Twilight': It's Summer... *'Fluttershy': Oh... Well, better late than never, right? *'Twilight': You're not doing this for the ticket, are you? *'Fluttershy': Oh no... I'm doing this because you're my very best friend (turns to see Angel), right Angel? *''(Angel gives a stern look)'' *'Fluttershy': Oh... yes. We are just doing this for the ticket... *'Twilight': PINKIE!!! *'Pinkie Pie': Yes, Twilight? (flashes eyes) *'Twilight': At least the other ponies tried ''to be subtle about the ticket... Trivia *The title of the episode is based on the word "ticketmaster". A ticketmaster is a place where one is able to purchase tickets for shows, theater and other entertainments. The episode's plot however was very similar to the ''My Little Pony Tales episode ''"'And The Winner Is...'". which both involves a pony receive 2 tickets of the event and having problems giving one to anyone of her friends. *The first 2 tickets was mainly for Twlight Sparkle and Spike but he give it up at first . *While Twilight is at the cafe, she plucks petals from a flower in the centerpiece. She plucks five petals, one for each of her friends. But while the flower is initially shown to have eight petals, it's later depicted as being completely lacking any later. The rearrangement of the flowers in the vase is minor by comparison. *Also at the cafe: Spike's "hay fries" are visible on the table at first, however, when Rainbow Dash closes up the clouds and rain then pours on twilight and spike; neither the hay fries nor the plate they were served in are on the table. *The argument scene is very similar to the ones from Jim Henson's movies ''The Great Muppet Caper and The Muppets Take Manhattan, where the title characters stop arguing and Janice talks about herself which is unrelated to the plot. *Once every pony in Ponyville knows that Twilight Sparkle has the tickets, a mob gathers and offers Twilight favors. One pony goes so far as to shout "I'll do your taxes!" *When Twilight and Spike run from ponies, the scene is a direct reference to Benny Hill, complete with a strangely familiar theme playing in the background. *In the final scene, when they are all leaving Twilight Sparkle's house with the tickets they are shown to carry them using magic yet only Twilight's and Rarity's horns are glowing, as they are the only ponies of the group who can preform any magic. This is seen again immediatly after, when Applejack lags behind the group when she hears Spike recieve another message from the princess with his ticket, as she is holding the ticket with magic without Twilight or Rarity nearby. See also *Transcript for The Ticket Master Category:Episodes